


Five months(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, not canon, prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Five months(Sterek)

(Prompt: “I fell asleep on the bus and woke up here.”)

Derek was sitting quietly on the couch with his book open on his lap when he caught a familiar scent. His head shot up. Surely he was imagining it. It was almost nine pm.

He perked his ears to hear footsteps growing nearer and a familiar racing heartbeat. Derek's own pulse picked up as he set his book down. Maybe his senses were playing tricks on him.

The knock on his door made him think otherwise.

He slowly made his way over, pulling the door back to reveal the familiar human. It had been almost five months since he'd seen the guy.

"Stiles?" Derek frowned at the man at his door.

"I fell asleep on the bus and woke up here," Stiles shrugged sheepishly. Stiles lived three cities over, which was easily a two hour drive.

"What were you doing on a bus?" Derek asked raising a brow.

"I take it to my internship. I left late today and evidently fell asleep. This was the last stop apparently." Stiles shifted nervously under Derek's stare.

"So you came here?" Derek asked. He could have gone to Scott's or Lydia's or even his dad's.

"Dad is on a conference meeting in L.A. for work," Stiles shrugged.

"And Scott?" Derek waited for Stiles to answer.

"Your place was the closest," Stiles lied. Truth was he found himself getting off a bus in Beacon Hills and the only person he wanted to see was Derek. He knew Derek would know he was lying but it was the easier than saying he'd missed him.

Derek heard the lie clear as day but remained silent. He'd missed Stiles too. Stepping aside, he allowed the human in.

The pair hadn't parted easily when Stiles left. Derek had admitted that Stiles was his anchor and Stiles admitted he'd been harboring a crush on the werewolf, they both agreed to try and forget the past but now five months later it was obvious that neither one had been able to.


End file.
